J'ai gravi la montagne sans savoir ce que je ferais une fois en haut
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. Il ne savait pas tant ce que ça lui faisait, mais ça lui faisait quelque chose.


Yo ! Voici un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Idole (et ce mot n'apparaît même pas dans le texte, hm). Bonne lecture !

 _J'ai gravi la montagne sans savoir ce que je ferais une fois en haut_

Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir, et sûrement pas ici. Ça ne devrait pourtant pas le surprendre, après tout, ils avaient pris des routes jumelles, l'une plus éclairée que l'autre, c'est tout. La musique bat fort dans les oreilles et l'alcool s'est bien chargé d'imbiber toutes les personnes présentes. Que du beau monde bourré, plus quelques personnes qui ont réussi à se frayer un chemin jusque là. L'intrus fait partie du second groupe – ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être raide ivre. À les voir, on pourrait presque croire que ces gens appartiennent à la même catégorie. Mais quand Vanitas lit dans les yeux de Demyx le reflet d'une vie ancienne et oubliée, il est clair que non.

Ils n'ont pas grandi ensemble, mais presque. Ils avaient la vingtaine, et un futur promettant mille galères en perspective. Ils avaient froid l'hiver et entre deux figurations, trois castings et leurs cours de théâtre, ils avaient trouvé un moyen d'avoir chaud la nuit. Ils cherchaient, tout et n'importe quoi, du boulot, de l'argent, du temps. Ils couraient après tout ce que la vie pourrait bien leur offrir.

Maintenant Vanitas a tout. « Fortune, gloire et pouvoir, cet homme avait amassé toutes les richesses de la Terre. » Il se demande s'il devrait aller parler au blond, lui lancer cette phrase comme un souvenir, un appel de phares. Il sirote son cocktail en titubant jusqu'au bar, ne quitte pas des yeux le blond, qui ne l'a pas encore vu.

Tout s'était passé vite, dans leur course effrénée, ç'avait été la belle époque. Le temps des rires et des chansons, le temps des bars, surtout, le temps le plus réel dont Vanitas puisse se souvenir. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il avait vingt-trois ans quand il avait joué dans son premier film. Il entendait des histoires de gens qui s'éloignaient sans y croire. Il avait vingt-quatre ans quand il avait refusé sa place au Conservatoire National pour accepter un rôle dans un film à grand budget.

Si Vanitas était honnête, il dirait que ce temps lui manque – mais l'honnêteté n'a jamais été sa qualité principal. Vanitas est un acteur né, un séducteur, il aime être aimé et a désappris l'amour. Quelqu'un lui parle en Anglais, il entend à peine. Il comprend que c'est un éloge mais ne s'attarde pas. Les compliments dans la bouche de ses compères a trop souvent le goût amer d'une fausse modestie, il semble parfois à Vanitas que parler de son interlocuteur est devenu le comble de l'égocentrisme. On dirait qu'on lui dit : _Regarde-moi, regarde comme je m'intéresse à toi, regarde comme je te complimente, tu vois combien je suis modeste ? Ton dernier film était super, j'adore travailler avec ce réalisateur, c'était la première fois que tu étais sous sa direction, non ? Regarde comme je suis bien renseigné, je connais ce milieu, je te connais, reconnais-moi, je te met sur un piédestal parce que je sais que le mien est plus haut._ Vanitas ne quitte pas le blond. Comme la masse de gens est soudain moins compacte, il remarque que Demyx a sa foutue guitare avec lui. Alors comme ça, il n'a pas changé.

Ils s'étaient aimés. Ils avaient partagé un monde et puis ce monde s'était scindé en deux. Ils avaient fini comme les protagonistes de ces histoires auxquelles Vanitas n'avait pas cru. En y repensant, il se dit que Demyx, lui, l'avait vu venir. Pourtant le blond n'avait rien fait, ni pour empêcher leur inéluctable éloignement ni pour le précipiter. Peut-être il avait voulu garder ce qu'il avait le plus longtemps possible. Peut-être il avait voulu que ce soit à Vanitas de porter le fardeau de leur rupture.

Finalement, et sans un regard en arrière, Vanitas quitte le bar. Il se dirige vers le guitariste. Il ne dit rien, il attend. Leurs regards se croisent, ils se reconnaissent, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que le brun avait pensé que ça pourrait être. Il a soudain honte. Honte de ce passé où il était si naïf, honte de ce présent où il ne sait plus aimer. Il est arrivé tout en haut, et ensuite ? Il ne veut pas redescendre, ne peut plus monter. On peut lui reprocher de ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, mais après le bout de son nez il n'y a plus rien, ni ascension ni perspective. Il a honte de sentir le reflet de ses émotions dans les yeux bleus de Demyx. Le blond n'a pas changé, et ça le bouffe. Vanitas a changé, et ça le bouffe. Tout à coup, c'est foutu. Vanitas n'ouvre pas la bouche pour parler, ne franchit pas les quelques mètres qui les séparent. Il détourne le regard.

.

.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? À très vite !


End file.
